On The Run and Saving the World
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: What will two souls do when their lives turn upside down? A hero becomes a villain and murderer and the villain becomes the savior of justice? Will they adapt, or retaliate? And just who is behind all this? [KIGO]
1. Prologue

Okay! A new story!! Haha… I always start a new story before I finish one… Sorry about that… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney.

Prologue I can't believe this is happening… 

"Hold it! You're UNDER ARREST!!!!"

I didn't do anything. I didn't take it…. 

"I said HOLD IT!!!!" The officer shouted as he began shooting.

"Wait, officer! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"

"Then how do you explain the fact that we found that thing in your backpack??!!!" He shot back.

_Honestly, I don't know how to explain. All I know is that I didn't do the crime I'm being accused of… I must've been framed._

"I'm being FRAMED!!!!"

"Yeah, right." He snorted.

_He doesn't believe me… No one does. No one… Not even the people I trust my life with._

"We can do this the easy way and you come along peacefully…" He raised his gun and took aim. "… or we can do this the hard way and I shoot you down." He looks smug, as if he can really do it. As if he can really shoot her down.

"I…"

I want to live! I don't want to be shot down! I want to stay alive but… 

"I…"

…_at the same time…_

"I never did like to take things too easy." She said as she twisted the officer's arm until he let go of the gun and it fell safely on the ground. She then swiftly jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow and again for good measure, knocking him out instantly. He slided off the side of her right forearm and landed on the wet marsh with a loud 'thump'.

… _I want my freedom more._

Grabbing the gun with her gloved hand, she pocketed it and stared at the young constable. After a few minutes, she turned tail and ran. She ran for her freedom with tears flowing down her cheeks.

_But…_

A few hundred paces back, a body of a young police officer lay face up. His person was drenched in his own blood, dead. The lifelessness in his eyes confirmed it. Glassy, blood-drained blue eyes stared wide open at the clear night sky. His walkie-talkie blinked to life and a voice, buzzing a bit by the static, broke the silence.

"Zzzttt…. Smith! Do you copy? Have you found and held… zztt… Kim Possible in custody? Smith?…zztt…. Smith!! Do you copy?!! SMITH!!!" 

… _at what cost?_

------------------------------------

What the hell is going on?! 

"Wait!!"

Why the hell am I being chased by THIS idiot?!! I'm on holiday, damn it! And I don't want to hit him! That'll ruin everything! 

"WAIT! I want to get your AUTOGRAPH!!"

_Since when do people try to get my _autograph

"Back off!!!"

"But I-"

"I said, Back. Off." She said threateningly, her fist just a couple of inches from the guy's face.

_I'll do it, you know. I won't kill him, though. Just hurt him. A lot. Until he has to eat through a straw on a hospital bed for the rest of his pitiful life. _

"Okay." The man said meekly as he stepped away, sweat running down the sides of his face.

"Good boy." She said as she turned around and made a run for it from her 'fan'.

"Dude, you were actually breathing the same air as Shego was." Another man said as he came up to the previous one.

"I KNOW!! Dude, it was AWESOME!!!" They both hi-fived at that.

"Alright! And Shego, the bestest, awesomeness, smartest, fastest, most skilled-"

"Dude, you're forgetting 'sexiest'."

"Yeah! Most sexy, too! She's Da Bomb!!!!"

_Like I said, nimrods. Lame ones, too. But, they certainly know who's the best._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay!! Prologue is done!!! I noticed that I wrote Kim's side longer than Shego's, so next chapter, I'm going to do Shego's side longer! Just to even things.

Sorry folks, no preview in this story!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One is here!!!! And, as promised, Shego's side is longer than Kim's! D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney.

Chapter One 

Kim sat on the fallen tree trunk, dirty with dry mud in her hair and clothes. She was in the forest, obviously. How deep, she isn't sure. '_What's happening to me? Why is everyone accusing me of a crime I didn't commit?_' Kim then started crying, saddened by the fact that everyone believed that she was now a criminal. Not even her parents, the tweebs, Monique, Ron or Wade believed her.

She continued to sob. Rain started to fall, but she didn't care. The cooling rain somewhat comforted her. Made her think she wasn't the only one crying. It made her feel better until a memory flashed through her eyes.

_Kim hid behind the bushes, listening to the conversation her parent were having. The window was open just enough for her to hear them. Ann Possible was crying on the table whilst being held by her husband. _

_"I can't believe…" sob "…that Kim is actually a thief…" sob "We were good parents, weren't we?!" _

_James Possible comforted his weeping wife. "We tried to be. I know we did a pretty good job. Maybe it's just how she is…." He didn't meet Ann's eyes as he whispered the next line, as if he was thinking aloud. "… Maybe she's just destined to be a villain…"_

"I'M NOT EVIL!!!!!! WHY WON'T ANYBODY BELIEVE ME!!!!???!!" Kim shouted to the heavens as she collapsed into a broken, sobbing mess that used to be the world's strongest spirit.

------------------------------------

"It's good to know you've finally turned over a new leaf, sis!" Hego congratulated.

"For the LAST time… I. AM. NOT. A. HERO." Shego said angrily as she continued to stomp her way across the park with her annoyingly stupid brother following her close behind.

"But you just saved an orphanage! And helped stop a bank robbery! It was all recorded on tape and showed on the news!!"

"All of that was an accident!"

"Pfft. Yeah, right. As if someone could just save the day _on accident_. Stop being so modest, sis."

"I AM _NOT_ BEING MODEST!!!!!" Shego said as she turned around and struck her arm out to emphasize her point. By pure chance, a snatch thief ran by and got clothe-lined by Shego's arm. Since he was running, the force of her forearm to his neck knocked him out. Shego just picked up, what she assumed, a stolen purple purse and stared at awe at what just happened. Did she just save the day? AGAIN? _On ACCIDENT?!!_

"My PURSE!!!" A woman exclaimed as she cam running to the scene. When she saw the robber unconscious and Shego holding her purse, she squealed. "My hero!!" The woman said as she ran towards Shego intending to glomp her. Shego simply stepped aside, letting the woman fall to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Hold it right there, lady! I ain't no hero!"

The woman squealed again. "A hundred dollar bill!" She picked up the note that was lying right in front of her. "Now I can buy my son books for school!" She tried to glomp Shego again. But this time, Shego just held her by the shoulders, pushing her away.

"Sis, I'm impressed! I really am!" Hego said, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Waddaya mean '_impressed_'?!"

"What I mean is, you knocked down that robber, returned the lady's purse and gave her 100 bucks to help her out with her son's education! And you said you weren't a hero!"

"I didn't do it on PURPOSE!!! She FOUND that damned money on the GROUND!!! It was-"

"-an accident. Yeah, yeah…" Hego cut her off. "I said stop being so modest. Just admit that you did a heroic thing and accept it!"

"Why am I even talking to you?!" Shego snapped and stalked off, steam practically blowing from her ears.

"Sis! Wait!"

"What?!" Shego half-shouted while shooting a blast of green plasma, just barely missing Hego's head.

Being so close to being blasted in the head, and being so close to its source, made Hego want to just cry and thank the Heavens his sister decided to spare some mercy and miss him. Though just barely.

"Aahh!!! You might have foiled me again this one time, Shego! But I shall have the last laugh when I have my REVENGE!!!" Electronique shouted as she ran away, holding her side from a severe plasma blast.

'_What the fuck? Since when was Electronique there?!_' Shego thought as she stared in disbelief that what just happened.

"Sis! You KNEW Electronique was behind me and was going to launch a sneak attack! No wonder you missed me! You were aiming for the enemy!"

"_I_ _didn't_- ah… What's the use?" Shego sighed as she gave up protesting and just let her brother congratulate her. '_No need to waste my energy talking when I'm not being heard…_'

Suddenly, a crowd gathered around Shego and started cheering.

"GO, GO, SHEGO! GO, GO, SHEGO!! GO, GO, SHEGO!!!! YAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo!!! Looks like Shego's on a good deed streak! Kim's depressed because no one believed her story and turned against her. What will happen next in chapter 2? Read on to find out!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay! Chapter 2!!! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney.

Chapter Two 

'_I can't believe these people…_' Kim thought as she laid back against the tree trunk. It's been a week or two since that meltdown. Kim had gone past the depression and denial. Now she was just angry at the world. She was sitting up on a tree branch, relaxing just above a few men with rifles. Bounty hunters, she presumed.

"C'mon! We have to find her! She's worth a billion bucks dead or alive!!"

Kim mentally whistled. '_A billion dollar bounty, you say? For lil' ol' me? Talk about desperate._' Kim thought with a smirk on her lips.

"There she is!!"

Kim looked down. Four men looked up at her, faces confident that they can actually catch her. '_Took these idiots long enough… Showtime._' "Congratulations. You found me."

One of the hunters, a man with platinum blonde hair and hardened features, smirk and said, "Yeah, thanks. Now, you gunna come with us, or we gunna have ta shoot ya down? What's yer choice, lil' lady?"

"You obviously don't know who I am." She jumped from the branch and landed on the ground agilely. The men just stared at her, not believing what they were seeing. That tree was nearly 20 feet high! And yet, this little girl could jump from it and land like it was only 4 feet tall!

A man with black hair and blue eyes spoke up. "Ya used ta take gymnastics or somethin', missy?"

"Try cheerleading."

"Oh? 'neways, looks like we gunna have ta shoot yer down. Too bad, though. A pretty lil' thing like you dying like this." The dark haired man said smugly, confident that he could take her down as easily as he claimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Kim leapt into the air. The men just stared in awe. She landed behind the blue-eyed man and whispered dangerously, "_Nobody underestimates me._" before delivering a swift but powerful blow to the back of his neck, breaking the bones and killing him instantly. '_That was too easy. His bones broke like toothpicks._' Kim thought as she glared at the remaining three men.

"Yer gunna pay fer killin' mah brother!!" The platinum blonde man yelled as he charged for her. The other two followed suit, planning to avenge their fallen friend.

"Come and get some." Kim said coolly as she just stood there, awaiting them.

Each of them gave out a battle cry as them started shooting. Kim moved towards them, dodging the bullets with ease along the way. She shot her elbow into the face of the blonde man, right between the eyes. The man fell back in pain, dropping his rifle. Whilst he was pre-occupied, Kim took the chance to take out the other two.

The first she went for was a young guy with brown hair and green eyes holding a dagger. He looked scared enough to wet his pants when he saw Kim suddenly in front of him. "Sorry, guy." Kim said smugly as she did a roundhouse kick to the young man's kidneys. He dropped his dagger and slammed into a tree, losing consciousness upon impact. she picked up the big dagger with a green and black plastic handle. It reminded her of Shego, somehow. '_Wait, why am I thinking of _her_ at a time like _this' She shook it out of her head and pocketed the blade.

"Next?" Kim said as she looked at the last one standing. An old guy with silver hair and withering features. "Wanna take me on, old man?"

"Sure. But go easy on me. I'm old."

'_That usually means he knows how to fight. An actual challenge. Good._' Kim thought with a smirk. She got her stance ready and, whilst doing a 'come' gesture with her outward hand, said "Bring it, Pops."

The old man ran towards her, at an unbelievable speed for an old man. He pulled his left arm back for a punch in the middle of his charge. As soon as he was within range, he brought his fist forward, aiming for Kim's face. Kim slided to his left. "Too slow." Kim grabbed his outward arm with both hands and threw him into a nearby oak tree. '_I expected better… Ah well, taught me to not have high expectations all the time._'

As she looked at the old man, he must've broke at least a few ribs from that throw.

"Yeaaarghhh!!!!!" a voice screamed from behind her.

Kim heard him coming from a mile away, what with the way his feet was stomping. Kim took out the dagger that she took from the young man a few minutes ago and spinned around, throwing the dagger when she had done a 180. With the added boost of momentum from Kim's spin, the dagger cut through the air like it was nothing. Its aim was the man's throat.

Bull's-eye.

The platinum blonde man landed on his back, blood coming out of his mouth and throat. His eyes were glassy already.

"Dead so soon?" Kim said as she kicked the corpse. She grabbed his rifle and took dead aim. '_Best not to have any living witnesses…_' She said as she pulled the trigger twice. And just like that, under a time span of less than 10 minutes, she killed four grown and armed men.

Earlier on, she'd noticed one of the men hiding a rucksack somewhere near here. She searched through each of the bushes, behind the trees until she finally found it. It was medium sized, and lightweight. Perfect for her.

She opened it and found food supplies, a travel cooker and a flask of water. '_Good. I was getting sick of eating fruits and berries everyday, anyway._' She then relieved the corpses from their ammunition. She took one of the rifles and plucked the dagger off one of the corpses' neck. She shamelessly cleaned it using the body's clothes and pocketed it again. "See ya, chumps." She waved off as she walked into the dense forest with her newfound supplies.

Yes. Kim Possible, once the world's greatest teen hero, has turned to the other side.

------------------------------------

"Oy… Why do these kinda things always happen to me…?" Shego sighed as she laid down on her bed. She was in her room, in the Go Tower. Around her was what one would mistake an entire garden of flowers of all kinds. Azaleas seem to be the majority. "At least they know what's my favorite flower is.." Then, something clicked. "Which brings up an important question. _How_ do they know azaleas are my favorite flowers?! I never told anyone! _Anyone_." Shego then started to panic at the thought that, even though she has the reflexes much sharper than a normal human being thanks to her powers, there could still be a few _normal_ people that could dig up her secrets. "Maybe I'm being stalked! Or maybe-"

"Or maybe you're just being paranoid. Get a hold of yourself, Sis."

"Mego!"

"You really should relax a little, you know."

"What're you doing in my room?!!!"

"You left the door open." Mego answered simply as he walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh."

Mego sat next to his older sister, at the edge of the bed. "Look, you're not entirely new at this."

"But the attention I had was _different_." Shego said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh… I never asked for that. You know I'm the behind-the-scenes kind of person…" Mego gave a skeptical look. "…contrary as to how I sometimes act."

"Let me guess… Everything you did yesterday really was an accident, wasn't it?"

"Yes! Finally! Someone who believes me!"

"I thought it was something like that. It is kinda weird for you to suddenly be doing good after years of crime and theft."

"Do you know that you're the first person to actually use logic in this situation?"

"Well, I am the sharpest of the five of us." Mego said smugly.

"Don't get full of yourself." Shego said as she playfully punched her brother's arm.

"Ow. Anyway, back to the point. The pieces just don't fit. This doesn't make sense at all."

"Exactly! I don't even know what's happening to me!"

"Maybe it's-" Mego got cut off by some loud banging on Shego's door, followed by the Wegos barging in.

"Sis!!! Watch the news!!!"

"Why?"

"Look!!" One of the Wegos said as he turned the TV in Shego's room on.

"…. Kim Possible, once the world's greatest hero, has now become the world's greatest foe. Up to date, she has mercilessly murdered a police officer and four other unfortunate victims near the Southton forest. Residents around the world are to be warned that she is extremely dangerous. The World International Police has declared her as a level 10 threat. Everyone is advised to stay indoors and-"

The news lady got cut off by Shego turning the set off. "I've heard enough." She said.

"We already called…"

"…Global Justice." The Wegos informed their sister.

"And?"

"It's true!"

"All of it!"

"Is Princess declared a level 10 threat there, as well?"

"Yeah!" The two said simultaneously.

"Oy…" Shego sighed as she massaged her temples. '_What's the world coming to…?_'

"I know what you're thinking. I don't know, either"

"Now what're we going to do…"

"…about this?"

"Sis?"

"Huh?"

"You're the new hero. I want to see if you've gotten rusty. Besides, I'm sick of Hego leading us around like he's the best."

"Yeah! We're…"

"…sick of it, too!"

"Alright, then. But,"

Her younger brothers glanced up to her, listening potently.

"I'm going in alone."

"_WHAT_" All three of them exclaimed.

"Listen, guys. Who fought with cupcake all this time?"

"You." They answered, sounding a little defeated. They shrank a bit with shame.

"Right. And who knows her fighting skills best?"

"You." They shrank more.

"Correct again, boys. Now, _who_ is the most capable out of _all_ of us?"

"You are, sis." Now, they're the size of garden gnomes.

"Exactly. Still think I should go in?"

"Well-" Shego gave them a death glare that, if looks could kill, would kill them, bring them up from the dead and kill the again. "-No! No! You go ahead! You're the best for this job!"

"Good boys." Shego said as she patted each of them on the head. "Don't tell Hego. _Or I will slaughter you._" She said that last sentence with such a growl, she sounded like an actual demon from Hell.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They yelped.

"Now, scram! I need to get ready!" She said as she chased them out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa! Shego's gonna go after Kim all by herself! And what a sudden change!! Both of them!!! What's going to happen when they actually meet? Read on, loyal readers!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!! WWWHHHHEEEEE!!!!!! It's 11 pm and I'm gonna try finish it NOW. Though this might take a few hours….

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney.

Chapter Three 

'_There _must _be something to do around here…_' Kim thought as she paced around a clearing in the forest that she had made, thinking of what else to do. She had cleared out the ground but left the upper levels alone. It had been several weeks since she killed those four bounty hunters. Since that day, her life has been a tough one. But, with many new challenges, she's learned to defend herself against this cruel world we all call home. Ever since then, she's fought wild animals such as bears, tigers and panthers. One such encounter with a tiger gave her a scar from her right cheek, going between her eyes and up to her forehead; right above her left eye. She was now unrecognizable, which was a good thing. The less people who could recognize her as, now the world's greatest villain, Kim Possible.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming. '_About a hundred or two yards away… Male, young… Alone….Not a martial artist. Not armed, either. I wonder what this fool is doing here. Does he want to get killed?_' Kim thought as she leapt up high and hid within the heavy and thick branches of the trees above.

A young man, Kim presumed him to be somewhere around his early twenties, came rushing forth into the small clearing. He had black hair and blue eyes. He had a slim built and was tall. His frameless glasses made him look a little geeky but also quite intelligent and knowledgeable. '_Kinda cute, this one. Pity I'll have to kill him if he ever finds me._' Kim thought as she watched from above.

"Miss Possible. You don't have to hide from or kill me. Your secret is safe with me." He said, his voice smooth, and his tone calm.

Kim slid off the branch and landed on the soft marsh behind him, almost noiselessly. She stood up straight and glared at the new-comer. "What brings you here…." Kim paused for a while for dramatic effect. "…Scott?"

"I have news for you…" He turned around and his crystal blue eyes glanced into her emerald green ones. "…Kim."

------------------------------------

"Now, if I was Pumpkin and was suddenly thrown from my heroic goody-goody lifestyle to become a heartless bloodthirsty villain, where in the jungle would I go…?" Shego pondered aloud as she hung around the busy city. Usually people would be running away from her, screaming and calling the cops as soon as they figured out who she was. Now, they were just going about as normal, some even stopping to ask for her autograph. She wasn't sure if she missed the past or appreciated the future. Sure, she was being admired by billions now, but not in the way she had once dreamed. She wanted to be famous and respected for being the world's greatest thief, not the world's greatest hero. That was the exact opposite. '_Ah, I don't want to think about this _now_…_' Shego thought as she dismissed those previous thoughts.

As she halted herself to erase those badly timed thoughts, she noticed lights flashing beside her. "Huh..?"

Club LRS 

_**The hottest club in Southton**_

"Club LRS? Isn't LRS a car model or something…?" Shego pondered for a while. "Oh well, can't hurt to party for a while. It _looks_ somewhat decent…Besides, I need a break from all this."

------------------------------------

"…and that's all that happened during your absence from civilization." Scott finished.

"I… see…" Kim thought as she registered what Scott had just told her. "I still don't believe the so-called fact that Shego's suddenly become a hero. She was the best amongst the villains I used to fight."

"Yeah, I can't believe it, either. This is all just so unreal."

"Tell me about it. All of this is _so_ wrong-sick."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Do you have anything for me to change into? These clothes aren't really comfortable anymore." Kim said as she showed herself to Scott. She was right, as ever. Her once tight purple high-neck tee is now loose and dirty; caked with mud and smells like shit. Her pants weren't any better either. It was torn and had blood stains on them. Not obvious stains, but it reeked with its smell.

"I… see what you mean… Good thing I brought some supplies along." Scott said as he settled his rucksack down. "This here is full of everything you might need. Ammo, food, medicine… and, of course, clothes. In the smallest pocket lies a key with a remote. Just press the blue button and a vehicle with even more supplies will come to you. The vehicle is also for your own personal use. I think you're familiar with it. Err, I mean, her."

"Sadie?"

"The one and only."

"Did Dr. Freeman agree to this?"

"Kim, I didn't tell you this, but…"

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. He was killed in a car accident near a cliff located at Upperton Hill."

"At least he wasn't murdered."

"Yeah… Anyway, I suggest you go to the local nightclub tonight."

"Why? You know I don't go clubbing." Kim was a little surprised at this, but it didn't show on her face. That was a sudden change in topic.

"Oh, I think you might find this trip… _interesting_." Scott said with a mysterious smile and a glint in his eye told Kim that he wasn't going to explain any further.

"Okay… Fine. What do you have that I can go clubbing in?"

------------------------------------

"Guess I was right in coming here…" Shego said as she got through the bouncer. She wore a simple outfit for tonight. Boot-cut jeans and sneakers with a tight black and green tank top. She really didn't put any effort in dressing up. She was too tired to even _think_ about it after applying all the make up to hide her green skin. Now it looked more like tanned peach than light green.

"You got that right, sweets." A husky voice said, right beside her. Shego turned to face where the voice came from. A down-ridden man with messy hair and a drunk face. "Wanna spend the night with me? Ya won't regret it. I got everything a girl wants."

"I think not." Shego replied as she simply waved off the man and walked on. '_I hate men who think so highly of themselves. _Especially_ when they're drunk._'

She sat at an empty seat at the bar and ordered a cold beer. The barman looked at her strangely. "You sure, ma'am? Usually girls around here order something like cocktails and wine."

"Well, seeing as I'm not from around here, I'll take that beer, thank you." Shego felt too lazy to start anything so she just acted like a normal girl. She didn't want to deal with any trouble so early in the night.

"Fine. Whatever." The barman bent down to open a mini-fridge. He set a yellow bottle of ice cold beer down along with a small glass. "Here ya go."

Shego didn't bother to pour it in the tiny glass. She opened the top and gulped the alcohol down as if it was water.

------------------------------------

'_I wonder what Scott was talking about…_' Kim thought as she stood at the doorway. She was dressed in a white tuxedo matched with a blue dress shirt. She wore no tie or bow, the top button was left open, and her hair was tied back to a low ponytail. She even strapped her breasts, so that they looked flat. She looked more like a young man more than anything else. And that was how Scott had suggested. He said that if everyone thought she was a guy, no one would be none the wiser that she was actually Kim Possible. To assist her, and not blow her cover, Scott had installed a microscopic microphone at the edge of Kim's collar, to disguise her voice. He even gave her an alias. Ex Cellent. The brunette said that if anybody were to ask, the 'Ex' in his name was short for Alex.

'_Scott thinks of everything… But I don't see anything here that interests me the least bit._' She then sighed, disappointed.

"Hey there, handsome."

"Huh?" Kim said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You wanna dance?" A girl asked. Kim thought she was probably a little too young to be there, but hey, it isn't her problem. Well, not anymore, anyway.

"Sure, why not?" Kim said smoothly. Her new voice was deep, but very smooth and calm. '_I've gone to the other side with crime and I liked it. Maybe it'll turn out the same way if I experiment with my sexuality._'

"Then, let's go, Big Boy."

------------------------------------

'_I wonder if I'll find Princess around here…_' Shego thought, though her mind was a little foggy. She had alcohol to thank for that.

"That's it, Miss. No more. Wouldn't want you drunk."

"C'mon. Just one more. Then that's it… I won't ask for any more. And even if I do, don't give me any. Deal?"

"Well… Okay, fine. But this is the last one. I'm serious."

"Thanks." Shego said as she gulped that one down, too. Then, keeping her share of the deal, she went out to the dance floor.

------------------------------------

The dark haired, obviously under-aged girl giggled manically as she emptied the remnants of her cocktail glass. She was also obviously drunk. "Hey! Exxy-poo!"

"Yes, my dear?" Kim had remained sober throughout the whole ordeal, rejecting any alcohol that came her way. Getting drunk was too risky right now.

"Can I have one more cocktail?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because you've had too many already."

"But I've only had _five_ in the past _hour_!!!"

"And look at you now. I think by certain rights, you should've either died from the vodka or whatever they put in the cocktail or at least pass out. It's a miracle that you're still conscious, really."

"I know! Isn't it just the best?" She giggled. Before Kim had a chance to reply, the girl passed out. Or at least, that's what everyone around them assumed. Kim knew, the girl had died from taking in too much alcohol. '_Some people actually _have_ drunk themselves to death, you know…_'

Kim looked around. Then, her eye caught something of interest. '_Well, isn't she a sexy little vixen. Looks a little slutty and older than I am, but I don't mind._' Kim thought as she stood up and walked over; styling her hair a bit on the way. She got to where the slightly older looking female and started dancing alongside with her.

"Mind to share this dance?" Kim asked.

------------------------------------

Shego was a little surprised when she heard a voice speak to her.

"Mind to share this dance?" A dashing young man asked. His voice was a little muffled from all the noise but she could hear him just fine enough as he was close.

'_Hmn… Not bad. Not bad at all._' Shego thought to herself as she danced closer to the cute guy, giving him an automatic yes. "What's your name?" Shego asked. Her voice sounded muffled too. It sounded different than her usual tone. She didn't recognize herself.

"Name's Cellent. Ex Cellent." He answered, holding her hand as they danced. Shego didn't mind. In fact, a slight shiver went up her spine as soon as he touched her.

"What's the Ex mean?"

"It's short for Alex." He replied.

"Huh, can see why you would change it."

"Yeah, too normal. I never did like being normal."

"Me, neither."

"Wanna go sit down somewhere?"

"Sure."

Ex found a private table somewhere I the back. The room was soundproof and allowed them total privacy. That, Shego liked. '_A man that respects and demands privacy. I like that._'

The two sat down and ordered a cup of coffee, to help wash out the alcohol from Shego. As soon as the waitress left, they started talking.

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"You can call me Shafiera."

"Hmmn… Sounds exotic."

"Thanks."

"You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Neither are you, I'm guessing?"

"That makes two of us."

"So we're both strangers to this place, then."

"Guess so."

A moment of silence crept its way in as the waitress came in and delivered their coffee. Each of them sipped the hot black liquid, savoring the warmth and taste.

"It's been a while since I've had coffee this good."

"I know what you mean. Most of the junk cafés give out nowadays taste like they were instant coffee. Nobody seems to know how to brew a good cup nowadays."

"Exactly. You know, there was this one time.."

And then they started talking. They talked and talked until the nightclub manager told them to leave as the club was closing.

"Shit. Is it that late already?" Shego said, a little panicked that she lost track of so much time.

"Not exactly. It actually pretty early. It's 5 a.m." The manager said, a little more sarcastically than the two of them would've liked.

------------------------------------

Kim just can't stand arrogant people. Couldn't he just inform them that the club was closing and then escort them out _politely _instead of pissing her off? She was going to say something but her 'date' beat her to it.

"Look, bub. You could've just informed us that the club was closing and then escort us out _politely_? And _not_ piss me off?" Shafiera said angrily.

Kim was stunned for a moment. That was exactly what she was thinking! And that voice sounded familiar… Something clicked.

"Shafiera, let's _not_ make a scene. I'd rather not pay for this idiot's hospital bills."

"Good point. Can't think of anything _worse_ to waste my money on." and with that, they left.

[Out on the streets

"So, where to, Ex?"

"Anywhere you want, Shafiera…" Kim stopped walking. "… or should I say Shego?"

Shafiera paused for a while. Then, she let out a devious smirk. "I prefer Shafiera in _public_…Kimmie."

"Let's go to some place where's there a little bit more privacy, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

[Back in the jungle

"_This_ is where you live?" Shego said as she stood in front of a gigantic tree with a huge tree house on top of it.

"Heh, yeah."

"What the hell are you? Fucking _Tarzan_?!"

"Something like that." Kim replied as she and Shego climbed up the wooden roll-up ladder and led her guest into her bedroom. She then proceeded to hang her coat and unbutton her shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shego asked, keeping her eyes on Kim.

"Changing my clothes." Kim replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then resumed unbuttoning her shirt.

"And you're going to change, right here? In front of me? Your arch nemesis?"

"I don't really see you as a nemesis anymore. More like an equal or rival if anything." Kim said as she undid her straps and let her breasts free from the bind. She then proceeded to put on a purple long-sleeved spandex that the collar reached up to her neck and just before the jaw.

Shego didn't know what to say when she heard Kim said that she was her _equal_. To most people, she was either someone less or a monster. It was… nice to her someone actually regarding her as an equal. She didn't know what made her do it, maybe she was still a little under the influence of alcohol, maybe it was something else. But she couldn't, and wouldn't, complain.

She got hugged Kim from behind. The great, strong Shego was crying and hugging Kim from behind. The suddenness made Kim's brow furrow a bit but after a few seconds of thinking, she already guessed why.

Kim turned around, and embraced the slightly older woman. "Shh.. It's okay…" Kim cooed, trying to calm Shego down. She led her to the bed where Kim sat up against the wall and Shego just lay there, sobbing on Kim's shoulder. Kim didn't say anything. She just held the super powered being and stroked her back.

"I'm sorry…" Shego apologized as she pulled away from the younger redhead. "I'm being a weak."

"No, you're not." Kim stated gently. Her voice was kind, but firm. "Everyone cries. Even the strongest of wills break down sometimes…"

"But I've never seen you cry before."

"Just because you haven't seen me cry doesn't mean I _haven't _cried before." Kim said, her eyes telling Shego that Kim wasn't making this up just to make her feel better.

"But you said I was your equal. The same. How are we the same?"

"Well… Let's see… Oh, for one thing, we're both hot."

Shego laughed at that. A true and genuine laugh. "Yeah, that's true. Don't forget sexy."

"No, that's just you."

Shego wasn't sure if that sentence meant Kim was _hitting_ on her, or if it's just her. She shrugged it off and thought it was just her.

So, for the rest of the day, they just chatted and laughed. One would think they were best friends rather than rivals. And maybe they already were.

[The next day

As per usual, Kim woke up early, before sun rise. She started to get off the bed, but something was pulling her back in. She took a look and say a pair of green arms around her waist. Kim panicked for a while, her mind not functioning for a moment. After a second or two, Kim regained her memories. '_I guess it won't hurt if I stayed in bed a little longer._' Kim thought as she got back n bed and just lay beside Shego. She placed her arms so that they mirrored Shego's; her arms were around Shego's waist. She stared at the green skinned woman, admiring her beauty and how innocent she looked when she's asleep. Kim leaned in closer a bit and planted a small kiss on Shego's forehead; like a parent would do a child. Though both Kim and Shego were both still dressed, the two had reached a new level of intimacy.

No matter as to how bad Shego might feel, Kim will always try to lighten her up. That was what Kim had swore to herself as she tucked a few stray hairs from Shego's face that morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa! From foes to besties!! And at what a pace, too!!! Talk about sudden. It's 2 am now… Wrote this in 3 hours… That's 1000+ words per hour… Crazy, man…

Anyway, I don't think anyone would complain about his chapter… At least I don't think so. If there are, please feel free to PM me. You can also **PM me your ideas!** I'd appreciate them since I think I'm starting to run out. I'll give credit and dedicate the next chapter to whosoever gives me a good idea! PM it to me! Not review! I don't want the other readers to know the might-be future chapters in advance! If you can't PM, e-mail me!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay

Yay! Chapter 4 is finally here!

The song is 'One Kiss From You' by... I don't know... I forgot the name... .;;;

Sorry it's so short...

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

As usual, I wake up at the crack of dawn. Well, maybe I slept in for an hour or two. Just this one time. But anyway, I awake on a bed that was unfamiliar to me.

'_I _hope_ this isn't what it looks like..._' I think to myself as I sit up.

After a few moments, my brain starts to work again. I remember everything now. From the club to here. As my mind returned, a thought suddenly surfaces.

"Where's Pumpkin?" I whisper softly to myself. I look on the bed, no one's on it but me. I look around the room, no one. I get off the bed and exit the room. Past the door, is a balcony with a path that leads to a ladder leading down.

I lean against the rail with my arms out, folded. I look around. '_This place really is beautiful... Way more peaceful than city life, anyway. No wonder Kim doesn't want to go back._'

Suddenly, I hear someone singing. The voice is melodious. It sounds soft yet, strong and sure. When I found the source, I couldn't help but gaze at the sight. The beautiful sound is coming from Kim. She's sitting on a tree trunk surrounded by moss. A hole from the canopy of leaves and branches above made a gentle ray of sunlight come down upon her delicate features. Her red hair seems to glow as do her fair complexion.

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
We'll go on and on and… _

I sigh, almost dreamily. '_What the-? What's happening to me?_' I think as my head snaps up straight in surprise.__

I don't wanna hear that I'm too young  
To know it's love that makes me feel this way  
'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun  
To know it's shining on me every day

'_I wonder who's she singing about...?_' I think. "Wait. Why should I care? It's her life." I say to myself.

_  
When it's warm outside  
And the look in your eyes  
Is longing to show me the way  
I don't want to wait_

'_But, whoever she loves, sure is one lucky bastard..._' I couldn't help but think.

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength, you give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms  
You make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss-_

'_Huh? Why'd she stop?_' I think. Then I look at her. She's looking at me. Her eyes were fearful, scared that she's been found out. She knows I've been listening to her.

'_Damn._' was probably going through both of our heads._  
_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego and Kim just stared at each other; either woman's intense gaze not wavering to even blink. Shego had an uneasy feeling about her. '_This' gonna be awkward..._' she thinks as she opens her mouth.

"Kimmie-"

"Shego-"

The green thief-come-hero couldn't help but chuckle at their blunder. Kim relaxed a little at Shego's lightness. Only a little.

"You go first." Shego stated as she made her way down to be at the same eyelevel as the redhead.

Kim shook her head. "No, you."

"Fine, fine..." the older woman conceded. She looked at the ex-hero and walked closer to her before sitting down on the moss. "Why're you so embarrassed? You didn't do anything."

That got Kim wide-eyed. She didn't expect Shego to be so gentle with her words. Usually, she's sarcastic, snippy and/or insulting. "I-I'm sorry..." Was all she could make out.

"Like I said, Pumpkin, you didn't do anything. There's nothing to be sorry for. Get over yourself."

"You... You don't wanna know who I was singing about?"

"None of my business, Princess." Shego rose from her seat. She paused for a while as if thinking. "I gotta go."

"So soon?" Kim raised a brow as she stood up. "What's the rush?"

"I have to report back to my idiotic brothers." She caught Kim's look. "Don't worry. I'll just tell 'em I didn't progress. I've got that son of a bitch manager as an alias."

"Really? You're not gonna snitch on me? You're okay with covering up a murderer?"

"Doy! No big." Shego shrugged as she started to walk.

"Hey! No stealing catch phases!" Kim said in a joking manner as she followed her, albeit a few paces behind. "Shego?"

The green-tinted woman turned around to face the redhead. "Yea, Cupcake?"

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet. If we ever meet on the field, we're gonna tango like we always do."

"'Cept, of course, the roles are reversed."

Shego gave a visible shudder. "Yup. Weird, ain't it? Well, I'll be seein' ya! Take care of yourself, Princess." She gave a casual wave and walked out of the area and into the dense forest.

[back in Southton]

Shego sighed. She took a deep breath. She did katas in the park. She even went for a few laps around the track laid out there. Finally, she flipped her communicator on and the once blank screen blinked to life.

"Sis! About time you called in! We thought something happened to you!" One of the Wegos said as she heard footsteps in the background. Probably the other two.

"Yea, yea... Look, there's nothing to report. I didn't have a lot of luck last night. Couldn't find her." Shego said in a bored tone.

"Oh... Well, we kinda expected that." Mego said as he appeared. He saw the death glare his sister was giving him. "-but we knew you'd find her eventually! No worries!" He laughed nervously.

"Right. I'll be staying here a little longer. Just to fully scan the area." She said, her glare unwavering. "_Don't _call me. I'll call you." She curtly cut the connection. '


End file.
